1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of operation of boilers and, more specifically, is directed toward the optimization of operation of coal fired boilers through monitoring and adjustment of fuel and air supplied to individual burners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that in connection with numerous industrial activities, including utility power plants that public policy dictates that attention be directed toward the impact such activities have on the environment, both near term and long term. In the United States, under both federal law and state laws, as well as related regulations and judicial interpretations, large bodies of legal requirements have evolved.
Within the limits imposed by environmental considerations, there is a strong desire to lower production costs by enhancing boiler efficiency. For example, in fossil burning electric utility plants, there is a need to provide for improvement and performance of coal fired boilers.
It has been known to employ optimization software in an effort to control the operation of coal fired boilers remaining at stable load conditions with a view toward enhanced efficiency of performance and comply with environmental requirements.
In spite of the foregoing, there remains a very real and substantial need for improved systems for controlling operation of boilers with focus upon monitoring and controlling the performance of individual burners responsive to load conditions to reduce production costs while complying with environmental requirements.